CASADOS
by Hanmad
Summary: Al final pasó lo inevitable. Ranma y Akane se casaron con veinte años de edad, sin embargo, los problemas lejos de solucionarse parecían crecer. Peleaban por gusto, pero ¿Hasta qué punto eran capaces de llegar antes de que les fuera imposible el callarse de otra forma que no fuera a besos? CONTENIDO ADULTO.
1. Capítulo 1 Regreso

**CASADOS**

 **Por:** Beuma

 _Como ya es costumbre en esta página, aclararé que los personajes no son de mi pertenencia y sólo juego con el maravilloso mundo de Ranma ½ de Rumiko Takahashi. Espero disfruten leyendo esto tanto como yo escribiéndolo._

 **ADVERTENCIA:** _ **Creo que en este caso, puedo prometer que sí habrá juegos de azar y mujerzuelas (?). Vale, no. Pero**_ _ **sí que**_ **el fic va a contener contenido ADULTO EXPLÍCITO** **. Sé que sin importar su edad, estando interesados lo leerán, sólo quiero aclarar que si alguien se siente ofendido o considera esta obra vulgar, no me lo echen en cara en forma de reclamos. Besos.**

 **Capítulo 1.** Regreso

— ¡Akane! ¡Baja ya! —gritó por décima ocasión la mayor de las Tendo.

Ésta, que se encontraba con los auriculares sobre los oídos, de nuevo fue incapaz de escucharle. Por eso mismo, Kasumi rendida tuvo que ir hasta su habitación con el pequeño hijo que ella y el doctor Tofu habían dado a luz unos ocho meses atrás entre brazos.

Todos veían a Kasumi como alguna clase de ser sobre natural. Pues, incluso con el pequeño Akira a su cuidado la gran parte del día, era capaz de cocinar para toda la familia, claro, con ayuda de la tía Nodoka y continuar con varios de los labores del hogar por sí misma.

Cuando Kasumi por fin entró a su habitación se encontró con su hermana menor recostada, durmiendo. Suspiró y con tranquilidad la despertó.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Akane exaltada.

— Por supuesto, hoy vuelven el tío Genma y Ranma de su viaje.

El corazón de la joven de pelos azulados se exaltó una vez más. Se paró de inmediato y nerviosa miró a los ojos a su hermana.

— Eso quiere decir que...

La castaña le respondió con una sonrisa. — Mejor ayúdame. Cuida un rato de Akira ¿Sí? Cocinaré con Nabiki, dijo que hoy me ayudaría. Lo único que debes de hacer es recostarlo en la mecedora y vigilarle un rato. Arréglate y ayuda a poner la mesa —le pidió dándole entre brazos al primer nieto de Soun Tendo.

Hace dos años, Ranma y Genma se habían ido de vuelta a China a entrenar tanto como les fuese posible. Al perder la poca agua del _Nannichuan_ que había sobrevivido a la catástrofe en los lagos encantados, todos aquellos que habían caído en una maldición de _Jusenkyo_ se habían resignado a permanecer para siempre con su terrible doble vida, incluyendo a Ranma.

Tiempo después de la boda fallida, ambos volvieron al colegio para terminar la secundaria. Akane decidió seguir con la preparatoria pero la tuvo que abandonar posteriormente a causa de lo laborioso que ya era atender al dojo.

El número de aprendices en él habían aumentado al enterarse del talentoso joven de trenza que impartía clases ahí, pero de la misma manera en que una docena de jóvenes japoneses había llegado, éstos mismos se iban yendo a causa de la mala organización en el dojo Tendo.

Soun y Genma estaban de acuerdo en que el matrimonio de Ranma y Akane era algo de urgencia, por lo que decidieron casarlos de inmediato, sin embargo, estos se negaron a causa de su complicada relación que apenas había cambiado con los años y las expectativas y metas personales que ambos deseaban cumplir.

Tuvieron que ser insistentes para hacer un acuerdo al final. Ranma cumpliría su meta de volverse mucho más fuerte y Akane de regresar al colegio antes que cualquier otra cosa. Para eso, Genma se llevó de nuevo a su único hijo a China, para desarrollar mejor la técnica de combate libre Saotome. Akane por su parte, acabó la preparatoria de manera bastante buena, luego, empezó a trabajar en el dojo e incluso se dio el lujo de conocer a otros muchachos.

"Una vez que te cases con Ranma, todas tus libertades se verán limitadas a causa del compromiso" le dijo Nabiki unos días después de que Ranma se marchara.

La mujer de pelos azulados se dedicó a mecer a su sobrino con lentitud, teniendo en mente sólo una cosa: volver a ver a su prometido.

La piel se le ponía de gallina al pensar en él. Cómo lo extrañaba y a la vez, cómo le horrorizaba que por fin llegara el día en que su relación se formalizara.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en ese tiempo. Shampoo y Mouse incluso parecían empezar a congeniar, Ukyo prosperaba en su negocio y Ryoga empezaba a sentir verdadero amor por Akari.

Ahora se preguntaba qué era de Ranma.

Se vistió de forma modesta con un vestido rojizo que no usaba con tanta frecuencia. Su pelo lo peinó con ligereza pues lo mantenía corto.

Bajó a la sala con el niño y esperó pegada a la ventana por Ranma.

Soun y el Dr. Tofu, quien ahora iba con mucha frecuencia a visitarles junto a su hermana, habían ido por ambos al aeropuerto, así que llegarían en cualquier momento.

— Akane, te pedí que pusieras la mesa —le recordó Kasumi paciente.

— Cierto, ya voy —contestó poniéndose de pie de nuevo.

Cuando Akane terminó de poner los últimos cojines, la puerta se abrió de forma imprevista.

— Bienvenidos —escuchó decir a la voz de su padre en la entrada. Akane se puso de pie inmediatamente y con el cuerpo tembloroso tal cual gelatina, dirigió su mirada a la puerta.

Y asombrada encontró al fin el rostro que tanto buscaba. Notó a Ranma de veinte años un poco más alto, con el cuerpo igual de delgado pero más robusto, con los músculos mejor marcados y el rostro mucho más maduro. Sus miradas se cruzaron de inmediato creando tensión en la habitación.

— Se nota lo mucho que se extrañaban —comentó Nabiki burlona.

Akane se acercó algo tímida y con la cabeza gacha llegó hasta él. — Hola —lo saludó cohibida.

Ranma al verla reaccionó de la misma manera y nervioso, jugueteando con sus manos como le era costumbre, bajó la mirada también. — Hola, Akane —contestó esperando que el incómodo momento terminara.

— ¡Pero basta de eso! ¡Se casarán en una semana, deberían dejar de actuar como críos! —exclamó Soun con entusiasmo.

— Opino lo mismo, señor Tendo. ¿Por qué no los dejamos solos un rato? Les hará bien hablar después de tanto tiempo —sugirió Genma dirigiéndose a Nodoka para saludarla con un abrazo.

Akane caminó con Ranma hasta la antigua recámara de él para que desempacara su equipaje y así, aprovecharan la privacidad para hablar a gusto.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó el de pelo negro a su prometida para romper el hielo mientras entraban al dormitorio.

— Bien... Algo agitada pero nada fuera de lo común ¿Y tú? ¿Te has vuelto más fuerte? —le cuestionó interesada.

Ranma al fin sonrió. — Así es. Supongo que tú también.

— Así es...

El silencio empezó a abrumarlos pues no sabían qué decir.

Ranma notó a su prometida lindísima como siempre, deseaba verla, deseaba volver a escuchar su voz. El tenerla de nuevo cerca lo hacía feliz por lo que sin poder contenerse la abrazó con fuerza, apretándola contra su pecho de tal manera que ella no podría deshacerse de su agarre aún si ésta lo quisiera.

Pero ella no quería. Le correspondió de inmediato y se mantuvo así por casi tres minutos. Al terminar se miraron a los ojos con alegría mutua.

Akane alucinó al ver a Ranma tratar de acercarse a su rostro. Sintió tan extraña esa actitud por parte de él que cuando los labios de Saotome estuvieron cerca de rozar su boca, los apartó instintivamente. Ranma reaccionó de mala manera ante el comportamiento de Akane.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó insatisfecho.

— Creo que te has olvidado de algo. Cuando te fuiste...

Oh sí.

Como siempre, antes de irse, Ranma y Akane tuvieron una fuerte discusión.

— ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra no tener que ver tu feo rostro por mucho tiempo! —le gritó él con tal exaltación que Akane sólo pudo reaccionar de la manera más agresiva posible.

— ¡¿Y crees que eres el único?! ¡Llevo mucho tiempo esperando que te vayas de mi casa!

— Iré a China y conoceré a una chica mucho más linda que tú, ya verás. Me vas a extrañar —continuó hablando mientras levantaba sus maletas. — Si vuelvo aquí contigo, créeme que no será por gusto —le dijo antes de azotar la puerta e irse.

Y resultó que al final había vuelto, y había tratado de besarla casi inmediato después de verla.

— Así que… ¿Quién te ha obligado a volver? —preguntó Akane apacible.

— Sabes bien que estaba enojado... Ya ni lo recordaba —confesó tomando asiento en el suelo. Ella hizo lo mismo.

— Como sea. Me alegra verte. Atender el dojo sola me ha sido complicado —le comentó esperando comprensión.

— Eso supongo, me dijeron que desde que me fui el número de alumnos disminuyó.

Akane rodó los ojos. — Puede ser, pero no es para tanto. No es que haya habido gran cambio —dijo tratando de bajarle un poco el ego. — La familia ha crecido. Incluso construyeron dos habitaciones al fondo para Kasumi y Tofu. Parece que se mudarán con nosotros —le contó más cómoda que en un inicio.

— Ya veo —respondió el de trenza molesto. A pesar de que había madurado un poco, no había podido mejorar aquél mal temperamento que lo caracterizaba, y le estaba costando mucho disimular la rabia que le había causado el rechazo de Akane.

La había extrañado todos los días, desde el primer minuto que salió de la casa de los Tendo. Había creído que Akane también, así que se le hizo fácil abalanzarse sobre ella creyendo que estaba tan deseosa de besarle como él.

Pero parecía equivocado.

— ¿Has estado con alguien? —preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —contestó Akane.

— Ya sabes... ¿Has salido con personas? O... ¿Sales con alguien ahora? —le preguntó yendo al grano.

Akane frunció el ceño.

— Qué pregunta más imprudente —contestó haciendo que los celos en Ranma fueran evidentes.

— ¿Imprudente? Para nada. Sólo que se me hizo natural considerando que...

— Bueno, tal vez pero no hubo nada especial ¿Entiendes? —le aclaró tratando de calmar las aguas. — ¿Y qué hay de ti?

— Pues claro que sí, ¿Creías que iba a esperar por ti durante todo ese tiempo? Pero no hubo nada que deba de preocuparte, supongo —dijo con toda la intención de hacerla enojar.

— Como si me importara —le contestó retadora.

— Tú... Idiota…

— ¡SIETE MINUTOS! —gritó de repente Nabiki del otro lado de la pared asustando a ambos muchachos. Akane se levantó con rapidez y deslizó la puerta dejando a la vista a toda la familia.

— Qué injusto —se quejó Genma entregándole un billete de quién sabe cuántos yenes a la mediana de las Tendo.

— ¿¡Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí!? —refunfuñó Ranma ofendido al verlos pegados a la puerta.

— No planeábamos escucharlos, enserio. Sólo que hicimos una apuesta de cuánto tiempo aguantarían antes de pelear y he ganado —les explicó Nabiki quitándole dinero ahora a su padre.

— ¿No podían esperar al menos diez minutos? —preguntó lloriqueando Genma.

Los otros dos los miraron incrédulos y luego bajaron junto con la familia por la cena.

 _ **NOTA FINAL:**_ _Espero les haya gustado. Cualquier clase de comentario no ofensivo será recibido con mucho amor, sin más qué decir, les mando un beso_


	2. Capítulo 2 Casados

**Capítulo 2.** Casados

Ambos se prometieron mentalmente que no pelearían más.

Pero no pudieron.

No sabían por qué, pero discutir era lo único que hacían bien. En un inicio era fácil de notar lo mucho que se esforzaban en que las peleas fueran pasajeras, sin embargo, en menos de cinco días, antiguos apodos despectivos como "fea", "gorda", "fenómeno", "marimacho" o "afeminado" se volvían tan comunes como la nieve en invierno.

Akane se sentía impotente al respecto. Esto mismo causó que su boda le resultara incómoda.

Al final, Ranma y Akane se casaron tan pronto como a sus padres les fue posible. Los Saotome se encargaron de que su joven hijo luciera lo más presentable posible, y los Tendo de que la más pequeña de la familia se viera hermosa en ese vestido blanco.

La ceremonia fue mucho más normal de lo que se esperaba. Para empezar, Ranma y Akane se encontraban tan nerviosos que no se atrevieron a decir ni media palabra en todo lo que duró el acto. Invitados como Shampoo, Ukyo y Ryoga parecían ya haber entendido de forma madura que aquella boda se llevaría a cabo quisieran o no. Personas como Kodachi o Kuno, no habían sido notificadas por el bien y la tranquilidad de todos.

Cuando llegó el final de la ceremonia, festejaron en la casa de la familia Tendo. Hubo una comida tradicional para los invitados y los recién casados, quienes tenían que estar obligadamente juntos.

Acababan de pelear el día anterior por nimiedades como ya acostumbraban. Además, ambos se sentían ofendidos de que el otro no se hubiera dignado a dirigirle la palabra ni siquiera el día en el que por fin habían contraído nupcias.

Eran tan cabezotas que incluso cuando partieron el pastel frente a toda la familia y se tomaron la foto, mantuvieron un rostro serio.

Unos cuántos días después, cuando las fotos salieron a relucir, Akane se dispuso a llorar al ver lo horrible que había resultado todo.

— ¿Estas son? —preguntó Ranma que entraba a la habitación de ella para ver el kit fotográfico que les acababa de llegar. — ¿Segura que no son algunas fotos de prueba o...?

— ¡No! ¡Éstas son! ¡Qué coraje! —contestó impotente. — Si tan sólo te hubieras disculpado quizá ese día no hubiera sido tan horrible! —espetó de forma tan grosera que Ranma se ofendió al instante.

— ¿Dices que es mi culpa? ¡Por si no lo recuerdas, tú tampoco te dignaste a hablarme! —refunfuñó dirigiendo su enojado rostro al de la que ahora era su esposa.

Akane le contestó con la misma mirada de odio, pero poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo y cambiando por una afligida, a la cual, Ramma respondió con sorpresa y culpabilidad.

— Esto iba a salir mal de cualquier forma. Nunca nos llevamos bien, debí hacer algo cuando aún estábamos comprometidos, y no ahora que estoy atada a ti —sollozó sin dejar de provocarle.

Ranma estuvo a punto de contestar con otra grosería, pero el llanto de Akane le impidió continuar. Se acercó a ella y con uno de sus dedos le limpió las lágrimas. — Vamos, tranquilízate. No podemos regresar el tiempo y hacer que todo salga bien. Fue culpa de ambos y el seguir discutiendo no servirá de nada —le dijo tratando de ser amable.

— Puede que tengas razón —contestó más tranquila.

— Así es, además...

— ¡Eh! ¡Chicos! —llamó Soun a ambos desde el pasillo. Ranma y Akane caminaron hacia él, lo encontraron bastante sonriente. — Necesito que me acompañen, les tengo una sorpresa —avisó mientras los encaminaba hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

Los llevaron a las habitaciones recién hechas que servirían como casa para el Dr. Tofu y su hermana. — ¡Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar! —soltó tan de repente que ambos lo miraron incrédulos.

— ¡Papá! ¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Akane desconcertada.

— Era una sorpresa, por eso no te dije nada. Ya que no se pueden mudar porque su labor como recién casados es en esta casa y en nuestro dojo, decidimos construirles esta estancia para que tengan más privacidad —explicó abriendo la habitación bien amueblada. — Es una cama matrimonial, y al otro lado una pequeña sala. No les dejamos una cocina porque aún queremos que coman con nosotros...

— Es bueno escuchar eso —soltó Ranma aliviado, haciendo enojar a Akane con su comentario.

— Como sea. Traigan sus cosas, a partir de hoy duermen juntos —sentenció el hombre haciendo sonrojar a los muchachos.

Unas horas después, ambos entraron a la recámara para poner sus cosas en el espacioso armario que les habían comprado.

Mientras Akane llenaba un cajón con su ropa interior, notó que Ranma dirigía su mirada a él. — ¡¿Qué tanto miras, pervertido?! —preguntó a la defensiva.

— ¡No seas mal pensada! ¡Ese es tercer cajón que ocupas, yo también necesito uno!

— Con dos no me alcanza —respondió.

Ranma abrió el cajón que Akane había "llenado" antes que ese, dejando al descubierto todos sus sostenes, ella reaccionó dándole una fuerte cachetada. — Ahí sobra espacio —dijo Ranma molesto, mientras se sobaba del golpe.

Akane lo fulminó con la mirada pero al final cedió.

Cuando acabaron de acomodar la ropa, se miraron a los ojos incómodos ante la idea de dormir juntos.

— Oye Akane... Espero que no creas que yo deseo esto —comentó el de trenza jugueteando de nuevo con sus dedos.

— Oh, no te preocupes. Me encuentro tan disgustada como tú —contestó con el ceño fruncido y sonriendo.

— ¿Ah sí? No creo que te encuentres tan disgustada como yo, créeme que dormir a lado de alguien tan poco femenina sólo me causa escalofríos —respondió esperando una reacción negativa en Akane.

— ¡JA! En mi caso ocurre todo lo contrario. Dormir a lado de alguien tan afeminado sólo me da seguridad —le continuó el rollo.

Se miraron disgustados por unos segundos.

— Como sea —dijo Ranma dirigiéndose a la salida. Abrió la puerta y luego miró a su esposa. — ¿No vienes? Es hora de cenar —preguntó esperando a que ella saliera primero.

Akane no respondió, sólo le tomó la palabra y salió antes que él.

Cenaron conjunto a los demás que seguían felices de que por fin la boda se llevara a cabo. Cuando esta terminó, se hicieron tontos viendo la tele en el caso de Ranma, y platicando con sus hermanas en el caso de Akane.

Se forzaron a entrar a ese dormitorio de nuevo cuando fueron más de las diez de la noche.

— ¿Qué esperan? —preguntó Nabiki burlona mientras los observaba. — Vamos, que ya es hora de dormir. No pueden evitarlo más, ya están casados y necesitan empezar a comportarse como lo que son, marido y mujer —continuó empujándolos por el pasillo.

Ranma y Akane se encontraban colorados ante los comentarios de la mediana de las Tendo. Soun también la ayudó a empujarlos hasta sacarlos de la casa y cerrar con llave. Ya que las habitaciones se encontraban apartadas, tuvieron que caminar hasta ahí.

Ranma iba enfrente con las llaves en mano, al abrir, de nuevo esperó que su compañera entrara, luego cerró la puerta.

No dijeron nada hasta que Akane regresó del baño privado que había en la recámara con la pijama puesta.

— Créeme que esa pijama tan infantil no logra excitarme en lo más mínimo —comentó Ranma burlón al verla con su típico conjunto amarillo.

— Lo último que me gustaría es... —la chica paro en seco al darse cuenta de la nueva palabra que Ranma había utilizado. Jamás en su vida lo había escuchado decir "excitante", no al menos con la connotación que él le había dado. — No pretendo verme bien para ti. Sólo quiero dormir —contestó más tranquila tomando su lugar en la cama.

Ranma fue al baño y de igual forma se puso una pijama muy decente. Entró a la cama dándole la espalda a Akane.

Fingieron estar dormidos pues ninguno de los dos pegó un ojo en toda la noche. A mitad de ella, Akane sintió en su espalda como lentamente Ranma se daba la vuelta para dar la cara a la espalda de su esposa.

La dejó aún más incrédula cuando de repente, sintió que los brazos de él empezaban a rodearle la cintura, a lo cual ella reaccionó llamándolo por su nombre en voz baja. Él no respondió. Siguió haciéndolo para luego jalarla hacia él, repegando su cuerpo con el de Saotome.

— ¿Ranma? —lo llamó de nuevo con un susurro.

Su voz se hizo más fuerte cuando alarmada sintió que acercaba su rostro a la nuca de ella. Lentamente notó cómo le olfateaba el rostro y se acercaba aún más. Fue en ahí que reaccionó de forma brusca deshaciéndose de su agarre y dirigiendo la mirada a él.

Al estar frente a frente, notó que Ranma agachó la mirada para no enfrentarla. Akane incomprendida, trató de buscar su rostro con delicadeza, acción que él pareció interpretar como una señal de correspondencia y con el mismo sigilo que en un inicio, tomó la nuca de Akane para acercarla a sus labios.

La planeaba besar. La mujer le siguió el juego mientras acercaba su mano a la lámpara de mesa que había a un costado de ellos.

Ranma la besó con suavidad en un inicio, haciendo que la chica de pelos azulados lo aceptara deleitada y hasta feliz. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de por fin tomar la cuerda que servía para encender la luz. Ranma reaccionó salvajemente dándose la vuelta para estar sobre ella. Le tomó ambas manos así entorpeciendo su plan y postrándola a su merced. Se veía más descontrolado que de costumbre. Casi no lo reconocía.

Se sintió incómoda cuando los besos se volvieron más profundos y menos románticos, más bien pasionales. Ranma la pellizcaba las muñecas con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerla exclamar dolor, de esta manera, aprovechando que abría la boca, la obligaba a formar parte de un beso de lengua que jamás en su vida se imaginó que sería capaz de realizar.

Forcejeó con él un poco hasta que se soltó de su agarre y se arrastró hasta la mesita. Al encender la luz, vio cómo su prometido había recobrado la antigua posición dándole la espalda.

Se acercó a él de rodillas y lo empezó a mover con fuerza, fingía estar dormido.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó él irritado, como si acabara de despertarlo.

Akane lo miró incrédula y tomándolo de la camisa lo sacudió con brusquedad. — ¡¿A qué te refieres con "¿Qué sucede?"?! —le recriminó súper ofendida.

Ranma tomó asiento y la miró molesto.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó fingiendo demencia.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Atacándome a mitad de la noche! —dijo enojado.

— No sé de qué hablas. Sólo duerme, ya es muy tarde —le dijo retomando su posición en la cama.

Akane estaba muy enojado, pero al verlo indispuesto a hablar, decidió tomarle la palabra. Se quedó despierta unos cuarenta minutos más por si la volvía a asaltar de esa forma, pero no sucedió. A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó, Ranma ya no estaba.

Todos se encontraban en la mesa desayunando.

Después de la comida, Ranma fue con ella al dojo pues ya que había regresado, debían de empezar a trabajar juntos como maestros.

Akane entrenaba a los más jóvenes por la mañana. Ranma se encargaba de los mayores en la tarde ayudado por Soun. Al final del día, limpiaban el dojo para la clase siguiente. A las seis de la tarde ya estaban desocupados.

— Espero que mis nietos hereden la técnica para que la escuela recobre fuerzas —comentó Soun con alegría.

— Ja, tener hijos con esta mujer casi hombre. Imposible —se quejó Ranma sorprendiendo a la chica.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿¡Y qué pasó anoche!? —preguntó insistente, llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿Pasó algo anoche? —preguntó Kasumi atenta.

— Claro que no. Lo más seguro es que Akane haya tenido un sueño pervertido conmigo y me quiera culpar —se defendió aún molesto. Akane le dio un buen golpe.

— Yo lo llamaría más bien una pesadilla —lo corrigió a la vez que se iba. — Y si te parezco tan masculina quizá deberías de considerar el embarazarte tú, ya que es muy probable que también tengas un útero —le gritó saliendo de la sala.

Ranma enfurecido la siguió por las escaleras hasta la antigua habitación de Akane donde la vio sentada sobre su cama sin sábanas.

— ¡¿Quieres pelear?! —le preguntó enojado.

Al verlo, Akane empezó a empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas con la intención de sacarlo de ahí.

— Te detesto, mentiroso. ¡Pero créeme, si vuelvo a tener uno de esos "sueños", me vas a conocer! Esta vez fui amable y te permití descontrolarte un poco, la próxima vez no será así de sencillo —lo amenazó para luego cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Antes de que Akane pudiera poner seguro a ésta, la perilla se movió insistente hasta mantenerse abierta de nuevo. Intentó recargar todo su peso sobre la puerta de madera para volverla a cerrar pero la fuerza de Ranma era mucho mayor a la suya y en menos tiempo del que le hubiera gustado admitir, lo tenía ahí de nuevo.

— ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!? —le preguntó furiosa.

— ¡Saber por qué eres tan difícil! —contestó cerrando con seguro tras su entrada.

Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio que fueron interrumpidos con la voz de Akane.

— Es sorprendente lo imbécil que puedes llegar a ser —dijo tratando de apartar a Saotome de la puerta, sin embargo, este no cedió.

— ¿Yo? A mi parecer la única imbécil aquí eres tú —respondió dándole un leve empujón con la intención de alejarla de la salida. — Ya no somos niños, por dios, ¿Podrías sólo tratar de no ser tan escandalosa cuando…? —el de trenza calló de repente.

Akane lo miró exaltada al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de confesar su crimen nocturno. — ¿Cuándo qué? ¿Cuándo me manosees en la madrugada? —le preguntó acusadora. Ranma se dio la vuelta a punto de salir pero esta vez fue Akane quien no lo dejó.

— ¡Déjame en paz! —se quejó el de cabellera negra.

— ¡Sólo admite que eres un aprovechado!

Ranma se soltó de ella y la miró colorado. — ¡Por dios! ¡Como si quisiera tocar a alguien tan fea como tú!

Su comentario fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Como le era costumbre, le plantó un buen moquetazo y se fue de ahí ofendida.

Las cosas iban de mal en peor.


	3. Capítulo 3 Visita

Capítulo 3. Visita

Akane no le dirigió la palabra en todo el día, incluso por la noche, cuando tuvieron que dormir juntos de nuevo, se limitó a darle la espalda para no verle la cara y esperó irritada a que pronto amaneciera. El joven de trenza que de igual manera se encontraba ofendido, imitó la posición de su esposa.

"Ni siquiera porque ya estamos casados... ¿¡Tan difícil es para ti no ser un idiota!?" Pensó cuando lo vio descansando en la cama por la mañana.

Akane se vistió rápido y justo antes de que saliera del cuarto, escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Al abrir vio a Kasumi.

— Buenos días —saludó a su hermana.

— Buenos días, Akane. Hoy tenemos visitas —caminaron por el patio hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para ser escuchados por alguien más, luego Kasumi le pidió que parara y se acercara a ella. — Antes que nada, me gustaría saber algo ¿Cómo terminó todo con Shinnosuke? —le preguntó haciendo sonrojar a su hermana menor.

— ¿Shinnosuke? Bien, supongo —contestó sin comprender. — ¡Espera! ¿Él nos visitó? —soltó la chica alarmada, dirigiendo su mirada a la casa.

— De eso quiero hablar. No creo que sea adecuado que Shinnosuke esté aquí ahora. Mira, Akane, tú ya estás casada con Ranma y a él no le gustará saber que entre tú y Shinnosuke hubo algo mientras él no estaba —le explicó su hermana mayor con delicadeza.

— ¿Y por qué vino?

— Es posible que haya venido a verte, pero es mejor que le dejes las cosas claras. Aprovecha que Ranma continúa durmiendo, todo estará bien ¿Sí? —Kasumi depositó su mano sobre el hombro de Akane con amabilidad.

Ella asintió y temblorosa entró a la casa. No podía creer que algo así sucediera.

Cerca de año y medio atrás, Shinnosuke había ido a buscarla para decirle que la amaba y que en ningún momento la había podido olvidar a pesar de su mala memoria. Ella respondió diciendo que se lo agradecía mucho pero se encontraba comprometida.

"Mira, Akane. Puede que suene mal y todo pero, si no es ahora ¿Cuándo será? Nunca has salido con un chico además de Ranma... Si así se le puede llamar a lo que hacían ustedes dos. Shinnosuke parece un buen muchacho y seguro que te la pasarás bien con él. Ahorita te parecerá tonto pero cuando estés casada y con hijos quizá te arrepientas" le recomendó Nabiki en esa ocasión.

Y después de meditarlo un poco, decidió darse una oportunidad con él durante el tiempo que estuvo en Nerima y en sus constantes visitas posteriores, sin embargo, seis meses después, Akane lo tuvo que dejar.

"No te lo puedo negar, eres muy lindo pero... Lo que siento por ti no es amor, Shinnosuke" le dijo esperando su comprensión.

Y después de eso no lo volvió a ver. No hasta ese día.

— Akane... —exclamó suavemente al verla parada junto al marco de la puerta.

— Hola, Shinnosuke —lo saludó nerviosa. — ¿Qué te trae por acá? —preguntó y luego dirigió su mirada a un costado del chico, iba con su abuelo.

El castaño se acercó de inmediato y tomó las manos de Akane con suavidad. — Necesitamos tu ayuda. ¿Nos podemos quedar acá? Este anciano se enfermó de repente y necesita ir al doctor —le explicó antes de que el viejo le lanzara un buen golpe.

— ¡Te lo diré una vez más! ¡Soy tu abuelo, baboso! Yo... —su voz fue interrumpida por una potente tos que hizo correr a ambos hacia él.

— ¡Iré de inmediato por el doctor Tofu! —exclamó Akane antes de salir corriendo en busca de éste.

El doctor llegó en poco tiempo. Dejaron reposar al viejo en la antigua cama de Akane y esperaron el diagnóstico.

— Se trata de una neumonía. Estará bien si reposa varios días. Lo mejor será dejarlo descansar, no les sugiero que salgan de viaje por ahora —explicó el doctor.

— Entonces no se preocupen, haré de comer algo que lo ayude a recuperarse más rápido. Akane, ¿Vendrías conmigo? —pidió Kasumi saliendo de la recámara. La de pelos azulados la siguió.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Akane.

— Nada, pero ya es tarde y tus alumnos llegarán en cualquier momento.

— Oh, lo había olvidado por completo. Me apuraré a desayunar...

Las dos se quedaron mudas al ver pasar a Ranma.

— Buenos días, Kasumi —saludó a la mayor de las Tendo, ignorando por completo la presencia de su esposa como el día anterior.

Sintieron escalofríos al verlo empezar a subir las escaleras. Akane se acercó a él de inmediato y le jaló el brazo.

— ¡¿Qué diablos quieres?! —le preguntó enojado,

— ¿Tú qué crees, tontuelo? Debemos de desayunar juntos, recuerda que estamos casados —contestó logrando poner a Ranma nervioso.

— ¿Qué hiciste con Akane? ¿Dónde quedó la torpe con complejo de hombre? —le preguntó sólo logrando que Akane le soltara un buen moquetazo. — Claro, ahí está...

— ¡No me pasa nada! —aclaró. — Sólo estoy siendo dulce ¿Sí? Vamos, que yo te sirvo —continuó arrastrándolo hasta la cocina.

— ¿Lo que me vas a servir está hecho por ti? —preguntó preocupado.

— Para tu información he mejorado mucho en estos dos años y... No, no tengo tiempo de cocinar desde que me hago cargo las clases en el dojo —contestó tratando de controlar su temperamento.

— Pues vaya qué sorpresa. Parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Su plática fue interrumpida por la presencia de Nabiki, que bajaba con su sobrino en brazos. — Espero que se recupere pronto, puedes bajar a comer con nosotros, si quieres —le dijo la mediana a alguien que bajaba tras ella.

— Ranma, escúchame bien. Quiero que sepas que cualquier malentendido sólo será eso, ¡Un error! —explicó la de pelos azulados con la intención de preparar a su esposo para ver al joven invitado.

Tal como se lo imaginó, al ver bajar por las escaleras al castaño, su rostro se puso blanco. Akane lo llamó por su nombre varias veces pero parecía perdido.

Segundos más tarde, Ranma se levantó del piso y caminó hasta Shinnosuke exasperado. — ¡¿Quién diablos te ha invitado a esta casa?! —le preguntó.

Él lo miró confundido. — ¿Y tú quién eres? —le preguntó haciendo casi caer al al suelo al de trenza.

— Sólo se quedarán unos días. Shinnosuke vino a pedirnos ayuda, su abuelo se ha enfermado y necesitaba a un doctor. El Dr. Tofu ya se hizo cargo y lo dejó reposando, no hay nada de lo que te debas de preocupar —contestó Akane por él. — Tengo que trabajar, los veré más tarde cuando los entrenamientos hayan acabado —se despidió y luego se fue.

Ranma lo miró con desconfianza. — Si has venido aquí por Akane, temo decirte que ella no está disponible para ti —le advirtió a Shinnosuke.

— ¡¿Y tú quién eres para decirme eso?! —le cuestionó a Saotome con desdén.

Ranma sonrió como si llevara esperando toda su vida por esa pregunta. — Pues resulta que Akane es mi espo... —se detuvo al ver que todos lo miraban expectantes, esperando a que continuara, al notarlo se sonrojó de inmediato.

— Andas muy territorial, mi pequeño Ranma —comentó la mediana de los Tendo con sorna.

— ¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSAN! —explicó entrando en pánico para luego tratar de huir.

— No vas a ningún lado, Ranma. La razón por la cual Kasumi ha venido a visitarnos tan temprano es que en su casa hay una gran gotera en el techo. Necesitamos de tu ayuda para repararlo —le informó Soun Tendo.

— ¿Nosotros iremos allá? Bien, ¿Por qué no nos acompaña él? seguro que no tiene mucho qué hacer —propuso el de trenza dirigiéndose al nuevo huésped.

— Pues en realidad tiene mucho qué hacer, debe de cuidar de su abuelo y llevarle los medicamentos que le receté. Es mejor que haya alguien vigilando —lo contrarió el Doctor Tofu.

— Lo que pasa es que Ranma no quiere que Shinnosuke se quede solo en casa con Akane —soltó Nabiki haciendo enojar más al susodicho.

— ¡Olvídenlo! Realmente son unos idiotas, como si me preocupara tanto por alguien tan estúpida —refunfuñó entre dientes saliendo de ahí con su padre, que había despertado hace no mucho, el señor Tendo y el ahora esposo de Kasumi.

— ¡Ese imbécil! Hablando tan mal de Akane... —Shinnosuke se dispuso a comer sólo acompañado por Kasumi y Nabiki. Aunque en un principio se plantaron el explicarle de manera directa la situación de ambos cabeza dura, pensaron que la persona más indicada para hacerlo era la misma Akane.

Cuando ella acabó sus entrenamientos, se dio un baño y fue en busca del castaño para por fin hablar con él. Nabiki estaba encerrada en su recámara haciendo tarea, y la tía Nodoka junto con Kasumi leían alguna revista en la sala. Shinnosuke estaba en el antiguo cuarto de la menor de las Tendo descansando, pegado a la pared.

— Hola —lo saludó nerviosa al verlo adormilado. — Lamento haber interrumpido tu sueño —se disculpó mientras cerraba la puerta tras su entrada.

— Akane... —exclamó él poniéndose de pie. — Tenía muchas ganas de verte... Yo... —el chico la tomó de las manos y nervioso bajó la mirada. — Realmente te he extrañado —continuó dándole un abrazo.

La chica se sonrojó al instante sin cambiar su expresión de nerviosismo y miedo. Si Ranma la veía seguramente la iba a querer matar. — Verás Shinnosuke... Tengo algo importante qué decirte.

Shinnosuke se separó de ella y una vez más la miró a los ojos. — Sé que lo nuestro no salió muy bien pero yo aún te quiero.

— No podemos volver, ni intentarlo, ni algo parecido, Shinnosuke. Lamento decirte que yo me he casado —soltó con rapidez para evitar hacer más rollo al asunto.

— ¿Casada? —preguntó él incrédulo.

— Te lo había dicho, estaba comprometida. Yo... Yo me casé con Ranma —le explicó bajando la mirada.

— ¿Quién es Ranma? —preguntó provocando en Akane una mirada de incredulidad.

— Acabas de pelear con él esta mañana —susurró más para ella que para él.

Akane se separó del castaño. — No soy la clase de mujer que es infiel, y por eso, te pido que respetes esta relación.

Shinnosuke se acercó a ella de nuevo, tenía los ojos húmedos. — Pero... ¿Tú lo amas? —preguntó.

— No es que yo lo quisiera, son nuestros padres los que lo han provocado —negó con sutilidad.

Los dos fueron interrumpidos por la tos del anciano.

— Creo que ya es hora de que tome sus medicamentos. ¿Los has comprado? —le preguntó Akane poniéndose seria.

— ¿Medicamentos? ¿Para qué? —le cuestionó provocando que Akane se pusiera pálida.

— ¡TONTO! ¡LO VAS A MATAR! —gritó tomando la mano de Shinnosuke y arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación. "Si no compramos los medicamentos va a empeorar" pensó mientras salían a la calle directo a una farmacia en el centro.

Mientras Akane corría por las calles de la mano de Shinnosuke, Shampoo limpiaba los ventanales del Nekohanten a lado de Mouse. Quedaron alucinando al verlos.

— ¿Esa era Akane con Ranma? —preguntó Mouse a su adorada amazona.

— ¿Ranma? ¡Ese no era Ranma! —gritó la china furiosa. Ya se había resignado, sin embargo, el ver a Akane con otro le hizo hervir colérica.

— ¡Tranquila, Shampoo! Esto no es asunto nuestro —la trató de tranquilizar sólo logrando que Shampoo echara sobre él el agua que ocupaba para humedecer los trapos que estaban utilizando, y como consecuencia convirtiendo al chico en un pato.

Por su parte, Akane entró a la farmacia tan rápido como pudo con la receta del Dr. Tofu. Ya que Shinnosuke no llevaba dinero, tuvo que pagar ella poniendo como condición que consiguiera un trabajo después.

— Ahora debemos de ir corriendo y darle la medicina a tu abuelo —le explicó corriendo por las calles de Nerima hacia el dojo.

Les agarró por sorpresa el cuchillo que Shampoo había lanzó hacia ellos para ser finalmente clavado en la pared gracias a que Shinnosuke logró esquivar el arma y salvar a su acompañante.

— ¡Shampoo! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —le preguntó incomprendida.

— No puedo creer que tú, después de quitarme a mi Ranma, te atrevas a serle infiel con él —le gritó lanzando ahora un tenedor, esta vez, lo esquivó por sí sola.

— Estás loca, ¡Fuimos a la farmacia por...! —ya conocía a Shampoo y sabía que se podía poner tan irracional en ciertas ocasiones que llevarle la contraria no serviría de nada. Por eso, cuando la China se acercó a ella para golpearla, fingió entrar en llanto.

— Lo que sucede es que... Ranma me ha dicho que te ama y por eso... ¡Me ha dejado! —terminó de decir en un grito desgarrador. Shampoo se puso roja al escucharla.

— ¿Airen quererme? —le preguntó con inisistencia.

— Así es... Deberías ir a buscarlo, seguro que está buscándote ahora mismo —mintió sin ganas. Odiaba que Shampoo se acercara a Ranma, pero se trataba de la vida del abuelo de Shinnosuke y estando ahí perdía el tiempo.

Empujó a Shampoo aprovechando lo distraída que estaba y huyó a lado del castaño. Al llegar, subieron corriendo a la antigua habitación de Akane y lo medicaron. Esperaban que no fuera grave.

Mientras tanto, Shampoo había ido corriendo en busca de Ranma. Estaba muy feliz.

Lo vio caminando a lado de su padre y el de las Tendo directo al dojo, al distinguirlo bien entre las tres figuras, se le lanzó en brazos y lo besó, provocando en Soun un intenso ataque de ira.

— ¡SHAMPOO! ¿Qué te pasa? Tú ya no te comportabas así —expresó nervioso, esperando que ella se alejara.

— ¡Akane decirme todo! ¡Tú siempre me amaste y por eso, dejaste a Akane por mí! —dijo creando confusión y horror en los presentes.

— ¡¿Akane?! ¡Shampoo, debes de estar alucinando! Akane es mi esposa, yo jamás le he dicho algo así —le explicó quitándosela de encima y alejándose. Shampoo ante el rechazo de Ranma lo miró impotente, furiosa y con lágrimas. — Entonces ella mintió. Mintió para poder andar con su nuevo novio. Los vi en la calle tomados de la mano —profanó provocando que en Ranma brotara una peligrosa aura que expulsaba desde su alma toda clase de sentimientos negativos. Salió corriendo de ahí a la casa de la familia Tendo en busca de su esposa. Subió las escaleras y tal como Shampoo le dijo, la vio a un lado de Shinnosuke, ayudándolo a humedecer un trapo para colocarlo en la frente del anciano.

— ¡Ranma! ¡Al fin llegas! ¿Viene el doctor Tofu contigo? Creemos que se puede poner...

Paró en seco al sentir como Ranma le daba una fuerte cachetada. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

Era la primera vez que la tocaba para lastimarla estando en sus cinco sentidos, claro, de forma aparente, porque Ranma no estaba cuerdo, jamás había estado tan celoso como ese día, y esos mismos celos lo hicieron actuar con impulsividad. Akane salió de la habitación en silencio y fue a su habitación sin cambiar su expresión de sorpresa.

Y mientras Akane llegaba a la planta baja de la casa, Shinnosuke ya tenía en el suelo a Ranma, aplastándole el rostro con su pie izquierdo, haciéndolo pagar por lastimar a la chica.

Ranma tampoco se quedó con los brazos cruzados y en poco tiempo, ambos estaban en el patio trasero arreglando sus diferencias de la manera más violenta posible.

Agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, me inspiran y me ayudan a continuar. Espero les guste este capítulo, enserio :) un abrazo y un beso.


	4. Capítulo 4 Celos

**Capítulo 4.** Celos

Ranma le dio una paliza a Shinnosuke.

Genma tuvo que entrometerse lanzándole agua helada que, además de convertirlo en mujer, le paralizó el cuerpo y evitó que continuara a la defensiva. Su padre lo tiró al suelo y lo tomó del cuello con la intención de asfixiarlo con levedad, y de esa forma, hacerlo entrar en razón.

— ¡Date cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer! ¡Has golpeado a Akane! —le recordó agarrándolo a bofetadas hasta que finalmente, Ranma despertó.

Regresó a su habitación con el rostro hinchado de tantos golpes que recibió por casi todos los presentes en la casa. Como era de esperarse, se pusieron furiosos ante la inesperada reacción del muchacho.

Agradecieron la mala memoria de Shinnosuke, pues se olvidó casi por completo del conflicto después de algunos minutos, además de que no lo reconoció en el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

Se mantuvo adentro un rato más hasta que, después de las diez, lo mandaron a su nueva habitación para que arreglara todo el problema con quien ahora era su compañera de vida. Tenía miedo, sabía que Akane estaba en la habitación.

Al entrar, la vio recostada en el lado izquierdo de la cama; vestía ya con la pijama, sólo que en esa ocasión usaba una diferente, ésta era más ligera. Tenía los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida. Aunque seguía celoso, no pudo evitar sentirse muy estúpido.

— Lamento mucho lo ocurrido, Akane —le dijo con su voz femenina, acercándose a la cama a gatas. La chica simplemente se volteó para no darle la cara. — Fui un imbécil, un idiota. Tienes razón, todos los insultos que me has dicho son ciertos. Lo hice sin pensar porque no soporté el imaginar que tú y... —paró para tomar aire. El recordar las palabras de Shampoo le quitaban las ganas de continuar hablando.

— Yo... Sabía que te molestarías pero, el golpe... —Akane se dio la vuelta y se tocó la mejilla, acción que incitó a la pelirroja a acercarse más a ella. La tomó de los hombros y buscó compasión en su mirada.

— ¡Vale! ¡Tienes toda la razón! ¿Qué tal si me das una igual de fuerte? ¡No! ¿Por qué no dos? ¡Todas las que quieras! —propuso moviéndola con lentitud. — Lo que quieras, Akane, haré lo que quieras pero no me dejes de hablar. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Yo lo haré sin renegar —sugirió desesperado.

Akane entonces se levantó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Tal como él sugirió, le dio una fuerte cachetada. — ¡Nunca más hagas una de esas escenitas de celos! Shinnosuke y yo sólo fuimos a la farmacia por medicina, lo tomé del brazo sólo para obligarlo a correr —le explicó para después voltear la mirada. — además... Le dije que tú y yo estamos casados.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué dijo? ¿Se puso a llorar? —le preguntó animado, provocando que Akane luciera aún más molesta.

— Increíble que seas tan insensible —le dijo para luego acostarse y de nuevo, darle la espalda.

— ¿Me vas a perdonar? Te prometo que en la vida vuelvo a ser tan idiota. Sabes que mi único deseo es protegerte —continuó hablando, ya no le importaba hacer el ridículo.

— Mejor cállate, deja de decir tantas estupideces —le pidió fingiendo seguir muy ofendida. No le había dolido realmente, no era la clase de mujer que se ponía a lloriquear por cualquier tontería, además, notó que Ranma se contuvo mucho con el golpe, pues no lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. La bofetada que recibió apenas y le hizo arder la mejilla.

Aún así, Ranma se sentía culpable, y aunque él no lo imaginara, Akane se sentía igual. Por un momento pensó en decirle todo acerca de Shinnosuke y ella, pero se detuvo por miedo.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se mantuvieron en la cama más tiempo que de costumbre. Ya que era domingo y ese día no impartían clases, se dieron el lujo de descansar un poco más.

Cuando los dos se vieron despiertos por la mañana en la misma cama, se pusieron nerviosos.

— ¿Qué tal dormiste? —le preguntó incómodo.

— Como siempre. Creo que ya me he acostumbrado —le respondió seria, ocultando su nerviosismo con algo de facilidad.

En Ranma ocurría lo contrario, era el más confundido con todo lo sucedido. Después de dos años sin ver a su prometida, sentía que se estaba volviendo loco de tanta espera. Con mucha frecuencia le mandaba cartas contándole sus aventuras y desventuras por China, esto lo hacía sin esperar respuesta, ya que al ser viajeros nómadas, nunca podían permanecer lo suficiente en un lugar como para esperar por la mensajería, y eso les hacía imposible la comunicación.

Muchas veces la soñó y se imaginó su reencuentro algo más intenso, la veía en su mente más desesperada por él. Y al recibir una respuesta diferente, se sintió rechazado, sobajado y hasta deprimido, desprendiendo su furia en los entrenamientos y las peleas sin sentido con ella.

Después de la boda vio otra oportunidad para arreglar las cosas, pero gracias a su torpeza al hablar, se había limitado a atacarla por la madrugada, creyendo que ella tomaría sus conductas como pruebas de su amor. También falló en eso.

Y el siquiera pensar que había estado con Shinnosuke de forma más cariñosa que con él, le hizo explotar, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Para colmo, al verla, ella actuó como si nada, preguntando antes que nadie por el doctor Tofu.

— Deberíamos de ir a desayunar con los demás. — Sugirió su esposa.

— Claro... —respondió distraído.

Al llegar al comedor, se encontraron con la familia y su nuevo invitado ya desayunando. Ambos tomaron asiento en el lugar que ya les era costumbre y se dispusieron a ingerir sus alimentos.

En la mesa, Ranma notó que Shinnosuke miraba mucho a su esposa, en dos ocasiones, estiró su brazo para tomar la salsa de soya cuando Akane también la tenía en manos y él como respuesta, la agarró antes de que hubiera un roce entre las manos de la menor de los Tendo y el castaño.

Después de la comida, fue al consultorio de doctor Tofu pues la noche anterior, le había pedido que fuera a su casa para que le ayudara a hacer algunos quehaceres. Era una mera excusa, pues al verlo, le pidió que tomara asiento.

— Las cosas con Akane no van muy bien que digamos —mencionó el de lentes mientras limpiaba los cristales.

— Ni que lo diga —respondió agotado.

— ¿Sabes qué, Ranma? Antes de que Kasumi y yo nos casaramos, me resultaba difícil hablar con ella. Me ponía quizá, un poco tímido.

— Yo diría más bien loco —le compuso el chico aburrido.

— Lo que te trato de decir es que si hubiera continuado de la misma manera toda la vida, seguramente nunca hubiera sido capaz de declararle mi amor. A veces hay que arriesgarnos y hacer o decir cosas que no haríamos en nuestro sano juicio para poder obtener lo que deseamos.

— No es tan sencillo, yo he dado todo por esta relación, es la tonta de Akane la que no coopera —se justificó.

— ¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó el doctor juguetón. — Ranma, tú eres un buen muchacho. Lo que vi ayer fue un acto de frustración más que de violencia. Eres demasiado caótico para ser un artista marcial. Creo que si controlaras más tus emociones, las cosas saldrían mejor, no sólo con Akane sino que también en tu carrera como maestro de artes marciales.

— Es fácil decirlo, pero en mi situación las cosas no son tan sencillas yo no puedo ir con ella y decir que... —Ranma se detuvo y miró al suelo.

— Bebe, Ranma. Toma algo de sake. El alcohol te relaja, y cuando te sientas confiado, saca lo que te hace infeliz del pecho, sólo no seas imprudente —le recomendó dándole una palmadita en la espalda. — Veo un rostro reprimido, y eso no está bien. Se planea que los matrimonios duren toda la vida, y para eso, se debe de trabajar en equipo —le dijo antes de encaminarlo a la salida e invitarlo a regresar a casa.

El día continuó como de costumbre, aprovecharon su tiempo libre para hacer las labores del hogar. — No soy tu sirvienta, así que tú mismo lavarás tu ropa —le dijo a Ranma mientras llevaba su ropa sucia.

— No es que quisiera que tú lo hicieras. Tratándose de alguien tan torpe, seguramente la quemarías o algo por el estilo —contestó mientras encendían la lavadora. — Además de que no hay necesidad de hacerlo a mano —continuó mientras echaba todas sus prendas al mismo tiempo.

— ¿¡Y yo soy la torpe?! —le preguntó evitando que continuara vaciando su ropa. — Debes de separarla, si no se puede despintar. ¿Qué nunca has usado una lavadora? —le preguntó molesta a la vez que empezaba a separar la ropa por él. — No importa, la lavaremos juntos, al fin y al cabo ya la guardamos en el mismo mueble —continuó Akane mientras empezaba a llenar el fondo de la máquina con agua.

Veinticinco minutos más tarde, se fueron del cuarto de lavado. Shinnosuke buscaba a Akane con desesperación. — Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría saber en dónde puedo lavar mi ropa, ya que somos viajeros no hemos traído mucha y es bueno tener una muda limpia —le explicó.

— Si quieres dámela y la metemos con la nuestra.

— ¡De ninguna manera! —negó Ranma entrando a la habitación. — Los invitados lavan su ropa aparte —sentenció.

— Entonces le enseñaré como usar la lavadora...

— Tengo una mejor idea. Tú te quedas a cuidar del anciano y Shinnosuke y yo vamos a lavar la ropa —propuso fingiendo amabilidad. Aunque Akane lo miró con desconfianza en un inicio, al final aceptó.

Una vez en el cuarto de lavado, Ranma se desapareció de repente para luego regresar convertido en mujer y vestido de una manera algo provocadora.

— ¿Dices ser prima de Akane? —le preguntó Shinnosuke incrédulo.

— Así es. No puedo creer que te sientas atraído por alguien como Akane. Lamento decirte que ella se encuentra enamorada de alguien más—le explicó a la vez que tomaba la ropa de Shinnosuke y su abuelo y la dejaba a un lado. La ropa suya y de Akane seguía en el centrifugado y debían esperar.

— ¿Enamorada? ¿Y quién es él?

— ¿Pues quién más tontuelo? El apuesto chico que estaba con ella hace un momento. Deberías de verla, está loca por él —le explicó sonriente.

— No te creo.

— Pues deberías. — Ranma se acercó coqueteando. — ¿Qué puede tener ella que yo no? Es decir, he dormido a su lado y no es nada agradable, habla dormida y a veces se pone a eructar... Es una total pesadillla...—le explicó sin poder continuar gracias al fuerte golpe de una silla que impactó contra su cabeza, como era de esperarse, Akane era la que se había encargado de lanzarle tan contundente artefacto.

La joven tomó a su esposo de la camisa y aprovechando su inconsciencia lo arrastró afuera del cuarto de lavado. Akane los había seguido para saber que se tramaba.

— ¡No creí que cayeras tan bajo! —le gritó una vez que volvió a estar de pie.

— ¡Déjame en paz! —se defendió él tratando de ponerse de pie. Esta vez Akane estaba sobre él, impidiendo que se moviera. — ¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¡No soportas recibir menos atención que yo! ¿Tan cretino eres? —el rostro de la chica de repente palideceó.

— ¡No me insultes! —se quejó él para luego mover sus manos frente a los ojos de la peliazul, quien parecía perdida. — ¿Akane? ¡Akane! ¡Despierta! ¡¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó al verla sin reaccionar.

— Ya entiendo todo. Me golpeaste porque estabas celoso... Pero no de mí... Estabas celoso de Shinnosuke —soltó de repente, dejando a Ranma de piedra. No podía creer que su esposa pensara que él era gay.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! —Ranma sin pensarlo dos veces la atrajo hacia él obligándola a besarle. El hecho de que dudara de su virilidad le alarmaba y lastimaba el orgullo mucho.

Akane trató de soltarse pero Ranma no le permitía, se notaba lo mucho que se esforzaba en no quedar en ridículo.

Pero las cosas empeoraron cuando Shinnosuke las vio en plena escena, una sobre otra.

El rostro de terror del castaño describía a la perfección la situación. Al verlo, Akane le soltó un buen puñetazo a un costado del rostro de Saotome para aturdirlo. — CRÉEME, Shinnosuke, esto no es como te lo imaginas. Esto es un gran y terrible malentendido —trató de explicarse con dificultad mientras Ranma se reincorporaba sin dejar de abrazarla.

— Pero... ¿Son primas? —preguntó aún más incrédulo.

— ¡NO! —contestó Akane harta. Se deshizo del agarre de Ranma y se puso de pie. Shinnosuke lloraba.

— Akane, esa vez que me besaste yo... —trató de hablar el castaño, poniendo a la joven Tendo con los nervios de punta,

Esta vez, el sorprendido era Ranma.

— Espera... ¿Besaste a este imbécil? —le preguntó él, que aún tenía apariencia de chica, haciendo del asunto algo más extraño. Akane quería desaparecer, desvanecerse o morir. Ya extrañaba aquellos días en los que su mayor preocupación era la tarea del colegio.

-.-.-

 _Disculpen la tardanza, estuve fuera un tiempo. Para recompensarlo, prometo subir el siguiente capítulo mañana o pasado. Espero les guste, espero ansiosa sus comentarios y un beso y abrazo a los que me apoyaron._

 _En cuanto a la chica que me decía que leyera el manga, acababa de terminarlo un par de semanas antes de escribir el fic, sé perfectamente qué es lo que sucede pero gracias por la sugerencia._

 _En cuanto al comentario en ruso xD pues Google Traductor sirvió pero no fue del todo efectivo, sólo hablo español y entiendo el inglés, de cualquier modo, gracias por comentar, a todos. Les mando un abrazo 3_


	5. Capítulo 5 Malentendido

**Capítulo 5.** Malentendido

El embrollo le carcomía la cabeza.

En ese momento tenía a dos personas ofendidas tras ella. Sin embargo, la única que realmente le interesaba, era esa estúpida muchachita pelirroja que vestía de manera muy sugerente aquella tarde.

Akane se montó sobre Ranma, obligándolo a permanecer en el pasillo para hablar y aclarar todo lo sucedido ahí. Agradecía que él estuviese transformado en chica, porque, lo admitiese o no, Ranko era varios kilos más ligera que Akane, y aunque era más fuerte, de alguna manera eso la aventajaba.

— ¡Basta ya! ¡No quiero oirte! ¡Suéltame! —gritó Ranma con insistencia tratando de deshacerse de su agarre.

— ¡No! ¡ESCÚCHAME TÚ PRIMERO! ¡Ranma, si no me escuchas esto va a terminar mal sin sentido alguno! —continuó forcejeando.

Shinnosuke miraba la escena confundido.

— No quiero saber nada de ti. Llevamos comprometidos cuatro estúpidos años, lo que hiciste fue engañarme con otro —le dijo con la voz quebrada. Estaba a punto de llorar.

— No, Ranma. Si no me escuchas no entenderás lo que pasó. Quiero que hablemos con claridad del asunto, y si no te parece razonable, haremos las cosas a tu manera —le sugirió dejando al fin de forcejear.

Ranma se puso de pie. Trató de hacerle caso a Akane, a pesar de lo mucho que le costaba mantenerse con la cabeza fría, ella tenía razón.

— No comprendo nada —les interrumpió Shinnosuke mirando a ambas.

— Habrá tiempo después para hablar contigo —explicó Akane tomando a la pelirroja de la mano y llevándola hacia su nueva habitación con la intención de tener más privacidad. Saotome se dejó conducir sin objeción alguna.

Al llegar, Akane cerró la puerta con seguro y tomó asiento junto al chico en los pequeños sillones que sus padres habían puesto para ellos. Ranma cruzó las piernas y recargó su cabeza en la palma de su mano. Continuaba molesto.

— Necesito que escuches todo lo que diré —le pidió a su esposo con suavidad. — la razón principal por la que no te hablé de esto es por miedo.

— ¿Besaste a Shinnosuke o no? —le preguntó alterado, queriendo ir al grano.

La joven mujer bajó la mirada. — Salí con él por un tiempo —declaró. Hubo silencio hasta que después de unos segundos, Akane volvió a mirar a Ranma que la observaba con seriedad.

— ¿Dijiste que escuchara, no? ¿O es que ya no tienes más qué decir?

— ¡Tengo mucho qué decir! En realidad... La razón por la que yo anduve con él fue porque Nabiki me recomendó conocer a otras personas antes de casarme contigo. Ella me dijo que sería saludable para mí. Tú me habías preguntado antes si había conocido a otros chicos y no te lo negué...

— ¡No creí que hablaras enserio! Supuse que lo decías para molestarme —se defendió.

— ¿Molestarte? ¡De qué hablas! Yo no soy del tipo de persona que dice tonterías sólo para provocarte, ese serías tú en todo caso —enfrentó al chico que ahora cruzaba los brazos.

— Bien, creo que ya has hablado suficiente. —declaró mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella. Puso sus manos en cada lado del posa-brazos de manera posesiva, así, obligándola a mantener contacto visual. — ¿Sabes qué? Todo lo que has dicho me parece totalmente estúpido. No puedo creer que lo digas enserio, tenía un concepto muy diferente de ti, Akane. No creí que fueras el tipo de mujer que está necesitada de un hombre.

— ¡Para ya! ¡No lo has entendido!

— ¡Que me escuches! —le gritó con agresividad acercando más su rostro al de ella. — No importa qué clase de estupidez te haya dicho Nabiki porque lo niegues o no, lo que has hecho ha sido engañarme con otro. Deja de justificarte y dilo, ¡Dilo, Akane! —le exigió.

— ¿¡Decir qué!?

— ¡QUE AMAS A OTRO! —Ranma perdió las fuerzas, se tiró al suelo apoyando sus manos en el regazo de su esposa. — Qué estupides, no sé qué hacemos casados. Sólo acabemos con esta farsa, sólo sé sincera.

— Eres un tonto. Ni siquiera me escuchaste, yo estuve saliendo un par de veces con Shinnosuke, es cierto. Pero jamás me enamoré de él.

— ¿¡Entonces por qué anduvieron!?

— ¡Porque quería que una maldita vez en mi vida, alguien me tratara con dulzura! —soltó histérica y dejando las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas con libertad. — Si realmente lo quisiera no hubiera aceptado este matrimonio, pero, quería que antes de estar toda mi vida contigo, por una vez en mi vida, alguien me dijera que le parezco linda en vez de fea, o atractiva en vez de marimacho. Pero tú siempre ganas ¿no? Todo el tiempo te burlas de mí y aún así aquí me tienes, buscando alguna manera de recibir tu perdón...

El corazón de Akane se aceleró al sentir los labios de Ranma sobre los suyos. La besaba con desesperación, pero una diferente a la que había mostrado tiempo atrás en el pasillo. Su desesperación no era por mostrarle virilidad, si no por la necesidad de hacer a la menor de las Tendo suya.

Le sostenía con firmeza las mejillas para hacer de la unión de sus bocas algo más profundo. Como ya le era costumbre, la chica forcejeó un poco para separarse de él. — ¡No, Ranma¡ ¡Basta ya! —le dijo ofendida.

Ranma harto se puso de pie y se alejó de ella. — ¿¡Lo ves!? ¡No sientes nada por mí!

— ¡No! Quiero que tengas muy en claro algo, ¡No pasará nada entre tú y yo hasta que aclares lo que sientes por mí de forma directa! —sentenció poniendo las manos en su cintura.

— ¡Lo haré después de oírte decir...!

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Lo que tú sientes por mí! —dijo haciendo sonrojar ligeramente a la de pelos azulados. Ella se acercó y de nuevo lo miró irritada.

— Soy mucho más clara que tú. Yo... Soy más sincera, no finjo indiferencia con una actitud posesiva, celos o...

El rostro de Ranma se iluminó y se acercó a la chica de forma peligrosa. — ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces tú no eres celosa, ni posesiva, ni nada de eso? —le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. — Porque claro, tú jamás me has golpeado ni me has llamado pervertido ¿no? Sólo han sido cosas de mi imaginación —continuó haciendo retroceder a Akane hasta llegar a la pared.

Sus rostros de nuevo estuvieron muy cerca, creando tensión en el ambiente.

— Bueno... A mi no me importa, no dejaré que me toques hasta que seas claro —volvió a decir evidentemente nerviosa.

— ¡No es que yo esté muerto por...! —la chica pelirroja paró de repente. «¡¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo!? Estamos regresando a lo mismo, es un ciclo de nunca acabar en el que ofendo a Akane, se molesta, me golpea y vivimos en tensión infinita» pensó.

— Ya no quiero discutir. Sólo quiero empezar a vivir como alguien normal...

— ¿Entonces si te digo lo que siento yo...? Bueno, si aclaramos todo, ¿el problema terminará? —le preguntó Ranma interrumpiéndola.

— Bueno... Sí... —contestó ella confundida.

Ranma se alejó de la joven y corrió al baño para abrir la llave de agua caliente, necesitaba convertirse en un hombre de nuevo. Al regresar, se encontró con una Akane bastante confundida. — Entonces nos vemos en la noche, pero mientras tanto... —Saotome le tomó la mano. — Necesito que vayamos de nuevo con ese idiota y le aclaremos todo de manera directa. —especificó.

Tal como él dijo, ambos salieron de la habitación directo hacia Shinnosuke que estaba descansando a lado de su abuelo. De manera muy directa y con varias especificaciones decidieron hablar de su matrimonio y sobre la maldición de Ranma. Tal como se lo imaginaron, al castaño le costó bastante comprender la historia, pero al final aceptó todo una vez más.

Después de eso, el de trenza desapareció por completo, dejando a Akane más intrigada. Cuando llegó la noche, y al no ver aún a su pareja, la chica decidió irse a dormir. Sentía que llegaría en cualquier momento pues tenía pinta de ocultar algo.

Como se lo imaginó, apenas antes de media noche, el joven entró de forma cautelosa a la habitación. Akane, que no había podido conciliar el sueño, lo miró detenidamente y sorprendida notó que llevaba dos medianas botellas de sake.

— ¿Qué demonios significa eso? —le preguntó com tranquilidad mientras él se acercaba a la cama para sentarse a su lado.

— Necesito un poco de ayuda.

— ¿Ayuda para qué?

— Para poder hablar. Sólo espera un poco más en lo que bebo esto...

Akane estaba alucinando, no podía creer las tonterías que su esposo decía. Frunció el ceño y se acercó más a él. —¿Tan cobarde eres que necesitas del alcohol para hablar? —le preguntó incrédula.

— ¿¡Quieres que hable o no?! ¡Sólo cállate y espera! —le pidió a la vez que abría la primera botella y le daba un gran trago. La joven, que ya no estaba segura de si su apellido era Tendo o era Saotome, miró algo entretenida al de trenza.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Ya estás ebrio? —le preguntó sonriendo.

— Sólo un poco mareado, no es suficiente —contestó dispuesto a dar otro trago ondo, sin embargo, Akane no se lo permitió y le arrebató la botella. Con rapidez llegó al borde de la cama y la posó en el piso. — ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

— ¿Qué crees? No quiero que te emborraches. Además, si me dices las cosas sin estar en tus cinco sentidos no cuenta. Quiero que me digas lo que sientes ahora —le pidió tomando sus manos.

Ranma se sonrojó, no estaba seguro si era efecto del alcohol o por el contacto con ella, aunque apostaba más que era por lo segundo. — No lo sé, yo... —titubeó bajando la mirada.

— Vamos, Ranma, dime si me quieres o no.

— Por supuesto que te quiero, es sólo que... —la chica había descubierto que entre más se acercaba, más ponía nervioso al joven de trenza. Saotome parecía estar a su merced cuando era ella quien tomaba el control de la situación.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ranma? —le preguntó acercando aún más su rostro.

— ¡Esto es tan difícil! —chillo tirándose a la cama, recostándose. Lo había hecho inconscientemente, dándole la espalda a la chica que le siguió el juego y, sentada tras él, se agachó para mirarle el rostro.

— ¡Vamos, no seas un cobarde y dilo! ¿¡No que eras ya todo un hombre adulto!? ¡Actúa como tal! —le exigió más exasperada.

— ¡No soy bueno hablando! ¿Entiendes? ¡Yo no puedo hablar con facilidad! Todo este tiempo he tratado de mostrar mis sentimientos con acciones pero parece que tú no lo entiendes! —le explicó algo molesto, volviendo a sentarse a lado de ella. — Además, aunque quizá no sea el más directo aquí, he sido el único que alguna vez se ha forzado en decir lo que siente, como aquella vez en los lagos encantados o en la ocasión que empezaste a usar ese estúpido traje con vida propia. Mejor dime tú qué es lo que sientes, ¡Vamos, Akane! ¡Dilo! —le gritó con mayor intensidad mientras le tomaba los hombros.

La chica se estremeció un poco y nerviosa le miró directamente a los ojos. — Creo... Que yo te aprecio y...

— Esas no son las palabras —se quejó él mientras de forma inconsciente la recostaba en la cama poniéndola bajo él.

— Bueno, pues yo... ¡Espera un momento, la situación no debía ser así! Estábamos en que tú lo harías.

— Ya hablamos de eso.

— ¡¿Para qué nos hacemos tontos!? Sé lo que dirás, tú sabes lo que diré.

— No puedes estar segura de eso, además, de que si es así no deberías de exigirme tanto —volvió a defenderse. Pronto se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que estaban.

— Entonces no hay solución, ninguno de los dos piensa hablar sin que el otro lo diga primero, vaya lío.

— No tenemos que decir algo por ahora... —le dijo Ranma, seducido por su cercanía con Akane. — Sólo déjate llevar.

De nuevo se encontraron besándose, aunque en esta ocasión, Akane fue partícipe de manera voluntaria. Dejó que sus labios se unieran suavemente, se permitió saborear de Ranma sin pudor alguno.

El chico hizo lo mismo y con ligereza tocó el rostro de la chica. Era la primera vez que estaba voluntariamente así con una mujer que amaba. Pero eso mismo, lo hacía torpe e inseguro, no sabía exactamente que quería hacer por lo que sin pensar, se dio la libertad de apretujar uno de los senos de Akane.

— Qué... ¿Qué haces? —preguntó con timidez cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Ranma la miró avergonzado.

— Lo... Lo siento, yo, yo creí que quizá.

Se pusieron colorados al verse de nuevo uno sobre el otro. Él respiraba agitado ante la excitación y los nervios, y ella lo miraba confundida y temblorosa. — A veces olvido que estamos casados desde hace un mes —declaró la muchacha tratando de ponerse de pie.

Ranma alarmado la tomó de los hombros y la volvió a recostar. — ¡Espera! ¿Eso es todo? —le preguntó indignado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó nerviosa.

— Es decir, después de todo ¿Sólo pasará esto entre nosotros? —le dijo desilusionado.

— Pero tú ¿Quieres que sigamos así? —le cuestionó ella sorprendida, dándole a entender lo comprometedor de la escena. — Entonces sólo dilo, Ranma. Dí lo que sientes y...

Ranma se acercó de nuevo y la besó con suavidad. — Pues, yo... —volvió a besarla para agarrar más valor. Se acercó a su oreja y apenado confesó. — Yo te quiero Akane, te quiero mucho —susurró erizando la piel de la chica.

— ¿Lo dices enserio? —le cuestionó sin recibir respuesta. La respiración agitada de Ranma le provocaba un cosquilleo en el oído y excitación, dejó que el chico le besara el lóbulo izquierdo mientras nerviosa cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar.

Ranma bajó hasta su cuello dando ligeros besos, sólo para que sintiera el leve tacto con su piel. De nuevo se acercó a su boca para besarla suavemente, mientras acomodaba su cuerpo para recostarse de lado y dejar su mano izquierda libre. Akane de igual manera se dió la vuelta dejando en su caso, la mano derecha desocupada.

Entrelazaron sus dedos con suavidad mientras se acariciaban las manos, pero luego cada una siguió su propio camino. La mano de Ranma se permitió acariciar la cintura de Akane y pasar sus dedos por su espalda con la intención de erizarle la piel. Las manos de Akane, por otro lado, se limitaron a tocar el hombro del chico pues tenía miedo de acariciarlo de más.

El beso se intensificó de repente, cuando Ranma metió la lengua. Los labios de ambos se humedecieron al compartir saliva por un par de minutos.

El joven la tomó por la cintura y la acercó más así repegando sus cuerpos. Ahí fue cuando Akane, que no lo había notado antes gracias a la poca iluminación de la mesa de noche, pudo sentir el miembro de Ranma erecto y endurecido. El joven al sentir esa parte suya rozar con el cuerpo de su esposa, empezó a restregársela con insistencia para luego meter la mano bajo su camisón y tratar de tocarle un seno desnudo.

Akane se alarmó en ese momento y reaccionó despegándose de él.

— Creo que hasta aquí es suficiente —le dijo alejando primeramente su intimidad de la de él. — aún estoy preparada para ir más allá, Ranma. Podría salir todo mal —aclaró con miedo de ofenderlo.

— No lo digas ni de broma —contestó mientras la acercaba a él de nuevo, repitiendo su actitud dominante y egoísta.

— Ranma, por favor. Hablo enserio, tengo miedo —imploró lloriqueando.

El chico la soltó y rodó los ojos. — ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Ya lo sentiste, no me puedes dejar así —le dijo tratando de convencerla.

Akane se levantó de la cama corriendo y entró al baño. Pronto regresó vertiéndole un poco de agua fría encima, sólo la suficiente para convertirlo en mujer.

— ¿Crees que soy idiota? Las mujeres también sienten, Akane, yo sé cómo se ponen —le dijo molesto, ahora molesta.

— No quiero saber ni cómo lo descubriste. Pero, no lo hice para desaparecer... Ya sabes qué, lo hice para evitar un conflicto, al menos como chica podré conciliar el sueño a tu lado —le explicó regresando a la cama. — Sólo hay que esperar un poco, podrían pasar cosas que no queremos como un embarazo.

— ¿Quién dijo que no queremos un embarazo? —le recriminó Ranma poniendo a Akane nerviosa.

— Sólo duerme, debemos de tomar decisiones de formas menos precipitadas.

Ranma la miró ofendido pero al final le hizo caso y se acostó a dormir al fin. Le esperaba una larga y desesperante temporada.

-.-.

 _Disculpen la tardenza, digamos que mientras escribía llegó mi padre. Instintivamente lo cubrí y ahora cree que ando en el mundo de dlas drogas (?). Me dio un sermón y no me permitió continuar. No sé si a ustedes les ha pasado xD pero me da algo de pena que lean lo que escribo (mi familia, obviamente)._

 _Lamento si les confunde la manera en la que escribo, trataré de arreglar ese detalle. A veces no les pongo después del guión quién lo dijo para hacerlo más práctico al leer, pero si por ejemplo, Ranma habló primero, el segundo diálo es de Akane o el otro que esté en la conversación. Los diálogos que pongo en un mismo párrafo son de la misma persona, nunca pongo una pregunta y una resuesta, por ejemplo, en el mismo párrafo._

 _Espero les guste, seguiré publicando aunque quizá no de un día para otro, tengo varios proyectos y cosas por hacer. También escribo un fanfic de SNK, si les interesa o algo me pueden preguntar, si no, no hay problema xD un beo y un abrazo._


End file.
